villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombehs
The Zombehs are recurring and popular antagonists in the internet series Eddsworld, ''appearing in many episodes(eddisodes). They are similar to normal Zombies, with green skin and many injuries. They are usually defeated at the end of episodes they appear in. Their first appearance was in the flash animation ''Zombehs from 2005 which would grow into the trilogy Zombeh Attack. ''Often, the Zombehs will come in the form of characters already in Eddsworld (sometimes in a gender swapped form), as an Easter egg. Appearances *''Zombehs - Edd, Tom and Tord are attacked by two Zombehs. At first, they don't know what to do, but then they grab shovels, hit the Zombehs and eventually win. *''Zombeh Attack I'' - Edd, Tom, Matt and Tord come to the city that was invaded by Zombehs. Matt is bitten by a Zombeh and becomes the one. He soon creates a big army of Zombehs to attack his friends. During the fight, Tord is killed and Edd with Tom escape. *''Tord's Adventure'' - While Tord is running through the cemetery, four hands of Zombehs popped out of the graves. Tord simply shoots them all down and continues on his way. *''Zombeh Attack II'' - Matt and Tord are brought back to life as Zombehs. They both want to get the Necronomicon to let their souls leave in peace. Tord goes to Edd for help and Matt goes to Tom. However, Matt chooses the wrong book and is trapped in it. Tord chooses the right one and he goes right to Heaven. *''Zombeh Nation'' - Matt is trapped in the underground full of Zombehs. The gang comes there to save him, but they have to force the Zombehs. Tord eventually starts the fire to kill them. *''Zombeh Attack III'' - Zombeh Matt escapes from the Necronomicon and creates the great army of Zombehs to destroy the town. Edd and Tom go after him and eventually kill him, just like the rest of the Zombehs. However, they have been both bitten, meaning they will become Zombehs, too. *''Zanta Claws'' trilogy - Zanta Claws is actually a Zombeh, as he is the original Santa Claus who died centuries ago and then returned to take a revenge on the next Santa. He also eats people's brains. *''Hello Hellhole'' - When the gang visits Hell, they have dinner at a place called Zombee Cafe where many Zombehs work. *''Bang, Boom, Splat!'' - On level 3, the enemies Edd has to shoot are Zombehs. *''5 Question'' - Edd mentions that a very big knife or a fork would be a useful weapon to use in combat Zombehs, and proceeds to stab a Zombeh in the face with a fork. *''WTFuture'' - When Future Edd travels to the past to get help, he ends up at the time where Matt is bitten by a Zombeh. *''The Snogre'' - When the Snogre is defeated, the toxic waste falls on some normal humans and they mutate into Zombehs. *''Fun Dead'' - The Zombehs from The Snorgre ''attack the city and eat everyone around. When the gang visit the amusement park, the Zombehs unsuccessfully attempt to kill them for many times, without the boys even noticing it. After they finally realize what is going on, the gang defeats all the Zombehs and use them as attractions in the park. Trivia *The genderbend version of Tord , ''Tori, has appeared in the episode Fun Dead. ''Gallery'' '' Matt and his army.png Zanta eats brain.png Zombie_tori.png|Zombeh Tori. B705F218-46E5-42BF-8E7A-9B96682DE895.jpeg|A Zombeh transforming. '' Navigation Category:Eddsworld Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Military Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Successful Category:Mutated Category:Titular Category:Dark Forms Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Hostile Species